


The Cabin

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Caprica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee shows Laura the spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cabin

"So, what do you think of the place?" 

"Oh, Lee, I think it's wonderful." 

The most wonderful part was his grin. "Come up here. I want you to see the view." He offered her his hand and helped her step up onto the rise of ground. "We're going to build it here, see," he explained, "so that the bedroom window…" He drew his hand from the imaginary window to indicate the view. "…looks out over the valley."

"It's beautiful."

"And you'll catch the sunset, too. I came up here one evening to check." 

She hugged him. "I can't believe you did all this work already." 

He looked sheepish. "Well, there's not much work to do on _Pegasus_ these days, and you've been busy so it hadn't been difficult to sneak down here without you knowing."

Laura shook her head. "I just can't believe you popped into school and said hello."

"Well, you'd have gotten suspicious, wouldn't you? Plus," he slipped his arms around her, "I thought you didn't like when I stopped by the school."

She smiled, remembering the one time he'd done so. The kids had been all over "Miss Roslin's boyfriend" and she had been so used to being President and having to keep their relationship quiet that she had immediately panicked. Perhaps, though, that panic wasn't warranted. With almost a year having passed since she'd settled on New Caprica, Laura was beginning to feel hints of the hope some of the other civilians felt. Perhaps they _could_ make a life here. She had been hearing talk of plans from so many people, people who wanted to start farming in the potentially fertile land closer to the delta, people who were planning to marry and start families.

Maybe she and Lee could settle down and be open.

"C'mon," he said, taking her hand again. "Let me show you the rest." He led her around the foundation he'd lain to what she supposed would be the front of the cabin. There was space for a door and from this vantage point, she could see the general shape of a house laid out in logs, with smaller branches marking what she supposed were intended to mark interior walls.

"This is mostly Kara's design," he confessed. "She has kind of an eye for architecture. I just sort of went along with it."

Laura laughed, imagining how the design process must have gone. "Well, tell her she did a lovely job." 

They walked through the house, Lee explaining that they'd gone for a more compact design, with an open space in the front room, allowing it to serve as both a living and a dining space. "We're thinking skylights," he went on, pointing up where the roof would be. "We'll have to utilize all the light we can get for now, though I guess we'll get electricity one day."

Laura just let his words wash over her as he told her all about their cabin.

 _Their_ cabin.

It had originally started out as hers, but Lee had slipped partway through into we-language and hadn't slipped out. 

That got her wondering about the possibility of Lee joining her. Her rational side knew that he couldn't, at least, not full time, but she was hoping he'd be able to spend as much time as possible up here with her. 

"And this," Lee said, stepping into the room that occupied the back half of the plan, "is your bedroom." 

There was that pesky you again. Laura frowned.

"It looks spacious," she observed. "A little big for one."

"I thought you might like a big bed. Your bed on _Colonial One_ was awfully small and you just have a little cot, now." 

Laura smirked. He knew from experience how cramped her sleeping conditions were. Right now, it might be an improvement for her to sneak up to _Pegasus_ some nights, not that she could ever really do that. 

"Well," she said. "Show me. Where is this big bed supposed to be?"

"Right here." He sat down in the middle of the grass and then lay down, kicking his boots off. "It's comfortable. You should try it out."

Smiling, Laura lay down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He slipped his arm around her in response. "I love the molding," she commented.

"It's hand-carved."

"And wherever did you find that chest-of-drawers?"

"I don't think you really want to know." 

Laura laughed and Lee tightened his grip on her. "Oh, Lee, please tell me there's a chance you'll be able to share this place with me."

He looked thoughtful. "I'd like to," he said slowly. "We lose more crew members every day. My dad wouldn't be very happy if I mustered out, too."

"Don't tell me _he's_ planning on staying up there forever." 

"Saul finally has him on a timetable of retiring by sixty-two." 

Laura shook her head. "They'll be waiting a while."

"I think they like having plumbing." 

Laura smiled. "Well, I hope at least _you_ don't mind roughing it every so often."

He kissed her. "Absolutely not. With you, I'd rough it anytime."


End file.
